


Surprise!

by candy_belle



Series: Ice Pack [13]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Reunion, hawk pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_belle/pseuds/candy_belle
Summary: Jonny has a surprise for Ryan after the team briefing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.
> 
> Notes: This is first thing I've written in ages, so bunnies are very fragile!! Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

Ryan was deep in thought as Coach Q briefed the team on the upcoming game. He wasn’t really listening, all he kept thinking about was the fact had let everyone down, he’d screwed up and he’d been scratched because of it. Being benched had hurt. It smarted. And it hurt even more when he got a text from Vinnie reaming him out. It still hurt being separated from his mate, being forced to play apart for the first time in their lives. He loved playing for the Hawks, loved playing with Hossa and the rest of the guys, but he missed Vinnie. He missed his mate, he missed everything about Vinnie. And he hated knowing he had upset his absent mate.

It was only when he realised the room had gone quiet and that everyone was staring at him that he remembered they were still in a briefing. Sinking into his chair he bowed his head, his wolf going down on all fours, both of them hating the way Q was glaring at them. Despite the glowering frown, Q repeated himself saying briskly, “Hartz, back in the line-up, mouth off again and you’ll be scratched for a week.”

Ryan nodded gratefully. He knew he was lucky. If Q had been really angry with him, he might have been scratched for a lot longer. He gnawed on his lower lip, mulling over all the things that could have happened as a result of his idiotic moment. He jumped as a firm thigh pressed against his and glancing over he saw Darls gazing at him, a soft smile on the warm face.

“Stop thinking so hard,” teased the big goalie, earning a wry smile in return. “We all screw up. Learn from it, and move on.” He paused then added, "You’re a good pup, don’t forget that.”

Ryan’s wolf couldn’t help but preen at the praise. Like any pup, it thrived on praise and praise from a goalie was always highly prized.

As the meeting ended and the team filed out, Jonny caught Ryan’s arm and pulled him to the side. Jonny waited for the room the empty, then crossing his arms over his chest, he glared at Ryan, the dark shark eyes practically burning a hole into the younger wolf’s chest. Ryan’s felt his wolf crouch down, the normally snappy spirit all but ready to roll over and show his belly to his Alpha.

Swallowing hard and feeling decidedly uneasy – he really didn’t want to be on the end of another telling off from his Capt. and Alpha - Ryan finally risked looking up and frowned when he realised Jonny was not only smiling at him, he was grinning from ear to ear. 

“What’s…what’s up?” asked Ryan, cocking his head in confusion.

“Nothing’s up,” soothed Jonny. He waited a few moments before adding, “But you need to get your tail out to the front office. Now.”

Ryan stared at him without moving, then feeling Jonny’s wolf brush against his own, he gave a low happy growl and spun on his heel, heading out the breeding room towards the front office. It was only as he got closer to the main door that he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. A scent he knew as well as his own. Glancing back he saw Jonny, who had been joined by Kaner, leaning in the doorway watching him, the Alpha pair both with massive grins on the faces. Kaner waved him on calling, “Well get on it with!”

Ryan bit his lower lip. He knew what he hoped the scent meant, what he’d been dreaming of but he didn’t dare hope. It wasn’t until he pushed the door open and saw Vinnie standing in the entrance lobby talking to Kitch that he finally let himself believe it was real.

Not caring who saw him, he run from the doorway, past Kitch, and wrapped his arms around his mate, practically lifting Vinnie of the floor with the force of his hug. He buried his face in the side of Vinnie’s neck, breathing deeply, inhaling his mate’s all too familiar but long missed scent. Vinnie yelped in surprise then returned the hug, arms wrapping around Ryan as he clung on to him. Both of them reeling from the long missed touches.

An amused cough reminded them that they were in the front lobby, visible to anyone passing by, and more importantly visible to a very amused assistant coach. He cocked an eyebrow at Ryan and drawled, “I thought you were supposed to be in the weights room, with Coach Denne?”

“I…I...” stammered Ryan blushing slightly at the reprimand. 

“My fault,” called Jonny striding from the doorway to join them, “But he’s going to practice right now, aren’t you, Hartzy?”

Rayn nodded dumbly, he still couldn’t believe Vinnie was back with him. He licked his lips, his eyes darting between Vinnie’s smile, Jonny’s grin, and Kitch’s fond disappear. Squeezing Vinnie’s hand, he stammered, “Are you joining us for practice?”

“Not yet, a few bits of paperwork to be finished up,” explained Kitch, “but he’ll be with you all sooner enough. Now shoo, go practice, all of you. That includes you lot as well,” he added looking past them all towards the door where Kaner, Seabs, and TVR were all huddled, grinning like idiots as they watched the pups reunion. They all vanished out of sight as soon as he barked at them.

Ryan bit the inside of his lip. He could fee Vinnie’s wolf brushing against his own spirit, he could feel the two wolves reuniting, strengthening the mating bond between them and it was all he could do not to howl out loud with joy. Trying to school his face into something resembling a professional air, he managed to say, ”See you at practice.”

“Not if I see you first,” came the all too familiar reply. 

Ryan took a few steps towards to door, then not caring who saw him, he spun back around and cupping Vinnie’s face, he pressed their lips together, and confessed into the kiss, ”I missed you so much.”

He felt Vinnie’s eyes flutter shut, felt the brush of breath against his lips and heard the soft murmured, “Missed you too, babe, missed all of this so much.”

As they pulled apart, Vinnie smiled at him and brushing their fingers together murmured, “I’m going to make you fucking howl tonight.”

“Right back at you,” grinned Ryan, blushing at the soft groan from Jonny and the muttered, “Jesus they’re going to be loud.”

“Too much information!” declared Kitch, shooing Ryan and Jonny back towards the training area, ordering, “Go train! We have a game tomorrow. And you,” he said turning his glare at Vinnie, “He needs to be skating at full strength, you both do,” he added raking Ryan with the same glare, ”So try not to injure each other with the reunion, ok?”

Ryan and Vinnie both blushed hard, their twin smiles lighting up their faces as Jonny scrunched his nose up in mock horror. Stealing one last hug from his mate, Ryan turned and followed his alpha back thought the door towards the weights room his wolf bouncing around like a hyperactive pup, his spiriting howling with delight that in a few hours he would be reunited with his mate in every single sense of the word possible.


End file.
